interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Miss
English Pronunciation * * *: Etymology 1 From . Verb # To fail to hit. #: I '''missed' the target.'' # To feel the absence of someone or something, sometimes with regret. #: I '''miss' you!'' # To fail to understand or have a shortcoming of perception. #: ''miss the joke'' # To fail to attend. #: Joe '''missed' the meeting this morning.'' # To be late for something (a means of transportation, a deadline etc). #: I '''missed' the plane!'' Usage notes * This is a catenative verb that takes the gerund (-ing). See Appendix:English catenative verbs Antonyms * hit Derived terms * hit-and-miss * miss a trick * miss the mark * miss the point * miss the boat * miss fire, misfire * miss out * near miss Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , , , , , * Czech: , * Dutch: * Finnish: (slang), * French: , * German: verfehlen * Greek: αστοχώ (astokho) * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Korean: 놓치다 (nochida) * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , , (coll.) * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * Arabic: , *: Egyptian Arabic: , * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: , * Polish: * Portuguese: sentir falta de, sentir saudades de * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Dutch: , (also figuratively ), (when reading) * Finnish: (slang), (not to understand) * Portuguese: , (not to understand) * Russian: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Czech: * Finnish: , (slang) * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Russian: * Turkish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: χάνω (khano) * Hungarian: * Kurdish: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: Noun # A failure to hit. # A failure to obtain or accomplish. # An act of avoidance. #: I think I’ll give the meeting a '''miss'.'' Translations * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: ohilaukaus, ohiheitto * Greek: αστοχία (astokhia) * Polish: * Russian: * Swedish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * Russian: , * Swedish: * Russian: Etymology 2 From . Noun # A title of respect for a young woman (usually unmarried) with or without a name used. #: You may sit here, '''miss'.'' #: You may sit here, '''Miss' Jones.'' # An unmarried woman; a girl. Related terms * Miss * missis, missus * missy * Mrs. * Ms. Translations * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , Greek: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: maighdeann * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , Greek: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Polish: * Russian: , , , , * Scottish Gaelic: maighdeann * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: Anagrams * * isms * sims, Sims, SIMS Category:English transitive verbs ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # A winner of a beauty contest. #: Annelien Coorevits was '''Miss' België in 2007.'' #:: Annelien Coorevits was Miss Belgium in 2007. # A beauty. # A girl with a high self-esteem. #: Dat is nogal een '''miss', hoor.'' #:: She has some air. ---- German Verb # second-person singular imperative form of messen ---- Old English Etymology . Akin to missan "to miss" Noun # loss; absence Declension ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # A failure to hit. # A mistake. # A beauty; a winner of a beauty contest. #: ''Miss Hawaii went on to win the Miss America contest'' Synonyms * bom * misstag * skönhetsmiss et:miss el:miss es:miss fa:miss fr:miss ko:miss io:miss it:miss kn:miss kk:miss lo:miss hu:miss ml:miss nl:miss ja:miss no:miss pl:miss pt:miss ru:miss simple:miss fi:miss sv:miss ta:miss te:miss th:miss vi:miss zh:miss